


Obtuse, but not stupid

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Ron knew.





	

Ron knew. He may not have picked up on much, but he knew this. Since sixth year.

It may have taken twenty-six years, but when Astoria died and Harry started divorce proceedings within the year, Ron was the only one who wasn't surprised.

Well, to be honest, maybe Rose and Scorpius weren't either. But those two had always been too smart for their own good.

Maybe even more so than his wife!


End file.
